


Indulgence

by Achievelandia



Series: Youtuber Prompts Series [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Fake AH Crew, GTA!AU, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masochism, Ryan is once again a twisted little shit, The graphic depictions of violence are self inflicted don't panic, Why on earth did I write this?, i don't even know why I'm posting this, like heavy shit dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan takes some time to indulge himself, and is interrupted by the crew's resident firecracker before he can really get started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was, _“Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”_

Ryan was a man of various tastes, many of them twisted enough that not even his closest friends and allies were privy to the knowledge. He didn’t indulge in his most twisted desires often thanks to living in the penthouse with the rest of the crew, but on the rare occasion that the penthouse emptied out for longer than five minutes he relished the opportunity to let go a little. Settled in his room with his favourite knife — read: sharpest — and a bottle of lube, his skin tingled with anticipation. He let out a soft sigh of relief as he palmed his cock through his boxers; he had been waiting for this for weeks, he hadn’t even jerked off normally for way too long and he was more than ready to tear himself apart. Stripping himself of his boxers he gave his cock a few more strokes before picking up the knife that rested on his bedside table, running his tongue along the blade carefully and accidentally nicking his lip in the process. Letting out a hiss of surprise he sucked the cut into his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed as the taste of his own blood hit his tongue. It felt like it had been so long since he tasted himself, or anyone for that matter, he had almost forgotten what it was like.

Taking the knife in his hand he ran the blade in a smooth line along his ribs, parting the flesh cleanly and drawing a gasp. Casting his eyes down to the cut his lips twisted into a smile as he saw the dark beads of red welling to the surface and running down his chest. Lining up the knife for a second cut he carved another line into his flesh, parallel to the first. It was important that he got as close to finishing his work as possible before he bled too much — cutting through blood caused a lot of problems and usually made his work more inaccurate which was the last thing he wanted after not having a chance to indulge for so long. His eyes were glued to the wounds as he carefully lined the knife up again, making various vertical cuts beneath the two parallel lines; the more he cut, the closer the moan bubbling up inside him came to tumbling past his lips. Before long the entire right side of his ribcage was decorated with lines and triangles that dripped blood onto his dark bedsheets.

He had managed to keep his noises to a minimum, just out of habit, but by the time he was finished his work and still did not feel sated he was past caring. Growing desperate, he decided to do something he hadn’t in a long time, and take the blade to his arm. Once again he cut two parallel lines that circled his entire forearm, being careful to not catch anything vital and prevent the blood dripping onto his chest from impacting his work. As precisely as he could, Ryan cut tiny identical triangles at perfect distances from each other around his entire arm before bringing the bloodied flesh to his mouth.

The moan that left him as his own blood poured past his lips was potentially one of the most lewd things that had ever reached his ears, which was a mean feat considering that he worked with the Fake AH Crew. By this point his cock was achingly hard and he was more than ready to feel something inside him. Getting to his knees and thanking his foresight for getting his lube out, he pumped a little onto the fingers of his left hand and — perhaps a little roughly — pushed a finger inside himself. His breathing was ragged as another moan tore from his lips and he worked himself open. The aim of this had been to tear himself apart and he was most definitely succeeding in that respect. The stretch of his wounds as he reached behind himself was nothing short of delicious and though he knew it was illogical — after all his blood was the same temperature as his skin, that was the nature of body temperature — he fancied that he could almost feel the heat of his blood rolling down his flesh.

“Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”

Michael’s voice cut through the haze of his pleasure and his eyes shot open, locking onto the fiery haired man stood in his doorway.

“Holy shit, Ryan… You look-”

The look in Michael’s eyes was hungry and Ryan had to bite his lip to prevent another lewd noise escaping. He hadn’t anticipated anyone would come back, and while he would likely be curious as to what exactly lead to the interruption of his alone time later, at that point all he wanted was to finish what he was doing and inspect his work.

“You can either join in, or get the fuck out, Michael.”

It took so much effort for him to keep his voice level with his fingers still buried inside himself and his cock straining painfully against his stomach. For some reason Michael’s gaze was only making him harder and goosebumps broke out across his skin as the consequences of what he had said came unbidden into his mind.

“If I stay…” Michael sounded almost as wrecked as he was and Ryan took a second to be proud of that before he really registered what Michael was saying, “If I stay you won’t be walking straight tomorrow.”

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing we have nothing going on tomorrow.” Ryan smirked at Michael, twitching his fingers inside himself and letting out a gasp as he somehow managed to find that spot that made stars burst before his eyes. 

Michael stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him and walking over to Ryan’s bed. His eyes didn’t know where to rest as he scanned over Ryan’s body, finally deciding to focus his attention on the cuts across his chest.

“Fuck, Ryan, you did this to yourself?” There was a pause as Michael gently ran his finger along one of the cuts, bringing his finger to his lips to taste Ryan’s blood, “It’s really fucking pretty, dude.”

Ryan watched Michael’s tongue drag along his finger; it took a moment for it to dawn on him that Michael was actually tasting his blood and when it did a moan ripped from his throat, his eyes locked on his friend’s incredibly attractive mouth. Where many would have seen the cuts on his flesh and branded him a freak, damaged, Michael had stepped up beside him and called it pretty with Ryan’s blood still staining his tongue. Ryan had literally nothing to say as Michael leaned over to run his tongue along one of the cuts, except a nod as Michael looked at him for permission. The heat of the muscle dragging across his chest made his skin tingle, his eyes flickering closed against the sting. As soon as Michael was done lapping the blood from every cut Ryan had made on his abdomen he grabbed the man’s forearm, seeing the cuts there and taking them into his mouth much like Ryan had earlier and leaving Ryan with a dilemma; Michael’s mouth against his wounds felt incredible and he was more than happy to let that continue, he had never felt anything like it before likely due to the fact that he had never shared this with anyone before, however Michael moving his arm also left him empty and his hole begged to be filled again.

“Fuck, Michael, please.”

Michael looked up at Ryan, smiling softly. Ryan was usually terrifying and dominant, constantly in control of his actions and emotions, to see him like this made Michael feel strangely warm and fuzzy and had a liquid heat pooling in his stomach. Ryan was an attractive man when he wasn’t dripping in his own blood, but when he was like this there was something enthralling about him; he looked like a work of art, pale and stretched out against his dark sheets, boxers laying ruffled against one of his legs and precum glistening against his stomach. 

“What do you want, Ry?”

Ryan bit his lip roughly and accidentally reopened the cut from earlier, hissing out a pained noise before locking eyes with Michael, “Fuck me?”

Michael nodded, pulling his shirt off quickly before popping the button on his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. It might have been the quickest he had ever got undressed, even with the promise of sex. His boxers finally fell to the floor and he climbed onto the bed between Ryan’s legs, laving his tongue over his wounds again before capturing his lips in a kiss. Ryan let out a muffled noise of contentment as Michael’s tongue pressed into his mouth, taking control of Ryan completely without even really meaning to — it was more like Ryan ceded control to him and he happily took it than him actually taking control from Ryan by choice.

Michael’s cock grew hard quickly, with a couple of encouraging strokes and soon Ryan was propped up on pillows and Michael’s lubed cock was pressing against his already slicked hole. Michael pushed inside in one smooth motion, not stopping until he was bottomed out inside the older man and Ryan let out a keening moan as Michael’s fingers ghosted along his cock.

As soon as Ryan gave the ok that he was accustomed to the stretch of Michael’s cock the lad set a punishing pace, his gaze fixated on Ryan’s expression as his jaw slackened, moans falling from his spit slicked lips. Michael’s thumbs dug into the hollows of Ryan’s hips and he felt mildly guilty for the bruises the gent would likely have tomorrow but didn’t stop to think about it as Ryan clenched around him at the pain. Ryan was a masochist and Michael could most definitely use that to his advantage. He ran his tongue along one of his wounds again but rather than moving away he sucked gently at one of the smaller cuts, biting softly around it.

Ryan let out a strangled cry at the shocks of pain that seemed to go straight to his cock, grasping the sheets with white knuckles.

“Fuck, Michael. If you keep on like that I’m gonna come.”

Michael huffed a laugh at how breathless and broken Ryan sounded, fucking into him as smoothly as he could in an attempt to retain his composure as he watched Ryan come apart at the seams; the older man gasped and cried out, making noises like Michael had never heard before but instantly loved.

“God Ryan, you’re really fucking hot.” Michael took the gents lips in another possessive kiss and moaned into the heat of his mouth, “If you keep making such pretty noises I’m not gonna last much longer either.”

They were both in a similar state of disrepair and soon enough Michael was just too close to hold off any longer, but he refused to come before Ryan, instead wrapping his hand around the man’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. Ryan cried out in surprise as his orgasm ripped through his whole body, his hands finding Michael’s waist, his hair, his hands… anything to clutch tightly as his vision blurred into whiteness for a brief moment before Michael came back into view. The younger man had stuttered though his own orgasm seconds after Ryan and was grinning at the man as he came down from his haze.

“You okay, buddy? I lost you for a second there.”

Ryan nodded mutely, unable to do anything but pant and hold Michael close, praying that he got the message and didn’t pull out just yet. The younger man seemed to realise what he wanted and collapsed as gently as he could onto Ryan, letting out a deep and content sigh. When Ryan regained his voice the first thing he managed to whisper was a curse.

“Fuck. Thank you, Michael.”

“No need to thanks me, Ry. I had fun.” There was a pause as Michael debated on saying what he truly felt about the situation before he decided that Ryan would likely understand what he meant and not get weird about it, “And anyway, I couldn’t just leave you there like that. Gotta look after someone in that situation, ya know.”

Ryan nodded, running his fingers through Michael’s curly hair with a smile.

“We should take a shower soon.”

As much as Ryan knew Michael was right he really didn’t want to move just yet and the lad seemed to sense that given that he didn’t move and continued to trace patterns on the older man’s chest. As much as Ryan wanted to remain snuggled under Michael’s weight it didn’t take long for him to start feeling gross and sticky, the drying sweat causing his pores to prickle.

“Alright, let’s shower before I get an infection.”

Michael chuckled before peeling himself away from Ryan and standing. He held his hands out to Ryan and helped him up, leading him into the man’s en suite and running the water before turning back to Ryan and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. He pressed a kiss to Ryan’s neck, his teeth grazing the skin gently. It occurred to him exactly what had happened in the last hour or so and a blush coloured his cheeks.

“Uhm… So, about what just happened…”

Ryan’s eyes fluttered open and he grinned mischievously as he saw the blush that stained Michael’s freckled cheeks. He had wondered when the embarrassment would come about on Michael’s part but he wasn't overly worried about it; Michael wasn't the type to make things awkward just because there was sex involved, he had fucked Gavin multiple times and their friendship seemed intact so Ryan had no concerns in that respect. 

“What about it?” Ryan’s tone was soft even though his statement seemed scathing.

Michael looked up at Ryan, surveying him carefully before smiling and pressing a quick kiss to the gents lips, “Just wanted to make sure you weren’t gonna make things weird. C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.”

Michael dragged Ryan under the water and watched as the dried blood swirled away down the drain. Ryan moved to grab a washcloth but Michael took it from him and began cleaning his wounds carefully. “Just because I don’t wanna make it weird doesn't mean I won't look after you, Ry.”

Ryan huffed a laugh and shot his friend a smile before letting his eyes flutter closed and his head fall under the spray. His whole body was starting to ache wonderfully and he was more than ready to collapse into bed and enjoy the aftermath of their actions, at least until he remembered that he had to change the sheets thanks to his overzealousness with his knife. He muttered a quick curse and Michael moved away from him, breathing an apology before continuing to clean off Ryan’s arm more gently.

“No, that’s not- I wasn’t saying that because of you.” Ryan huffed a laugh, “I just remembered I have to change my sheets because I was an idiot.”

“Oh! Well… You could always come stay in my room while you recuperate.” Michael’s voice was quiet but hopeful with his suggestion and Ryan couldn’t help but nod, pulling the smaller man closer.

“That’d be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr about this trash: [SparkeyScene](https://sparkeyscene.tumblr.com)


End file.
